Locked Out
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: She started falling, but the person caught her around the waist. Standing up right, Hermione looked up into two emerald eyes. Hermione gasped as her Professor pulled her closer and leaned in.
1. Chapter 1

**Locked Out**

* * *

><p>One step, two steps, three steps, four…WHACK!<p>

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed after walking into the solid oak doors to the castle.

"Merlin Ron, watch out." Hermione said as she watched Ron rub his sore nose.

Harry laughed and tried pushing the doors open with no luck.

"Ahh guys, they won't open." He said, walking backwards, looking up at the doors.

"Why would they be locked? It's not that late." Ron said as he stared at the doors, as if he could open them with his mind.

Hermione looked down at her muggle watch. "Not that late! It's quarter past twelve. Of course the doors are going to be locked, it's past curfew."

Ron grimaced at the sound of her voice; this was not the first time they had been out past curfew. The last two times they had been able to get in using Harry's firebolt. But not this time. This time they would have to stay outside till morning.

"Well," Harry said chuckling. "At least we get to spend the night together."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, a camping trip. If you haven't realized, we don't have any blankets, and its freezing."

Harry stopped laughing and watched as she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms, trying to warm them up. He walked over to her, pulling his jacket off as he did so, and put it over her shoulders.

"Harry, what are you doing? You'll freeze!" She exclaimed, but couldn't stop herself from pulling the jumper tighter around herself.

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled her thanks and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek lightly. Harry's cheeks went beet red so he looked down at the ground shyly. Looking back up, he saw the murderous look on Ron's face and nervously took a step back. He had known for a while now that his mate had feelings for Hermione, but he also knew that Hermione didn't like him that way, she liked a certain Professor in green.

Hermione smiled again and turned around to look at Ron. Gone was the murderous look, replaced with one of possession. She frowned and turned back to Harry. "We should find a place to sleep."

Harry nodded in agreement. "What about the tree near the lake? It'll keep us try if it rains."

Hermione smiled as she thought about that tree. She loved sitting under it when she wanted to be by herself and just think. Nodding, she started walking towards the lake with Harry beside her and Ron behind them.

Once they reached the tree, Harry and Hermione sat down, both leaning against the trunk of the wide tree. With a sigh, Hermione let her eyelids flutter shut. Just as she began to drift off into a light sleep, Ron stepped on a twig, causing it to brake with a loud _SNAP_!

With a groan of annoyance, Hermione rolled her head away from Ron. Was it so bad of her to ask for some peace and quiet? Obviously, it was. She looked at Harry with a 'This-is-all-your-fault' look. He smiled apologetically at her with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment or from the cold breeze, her didn't know.

Hermione shivered, even though she had Harry's jumper, as the cold wind blew across the surface of the lake and into her face. Harry opened his arms, offering to share body heat. Hermione fell into the embrace, ignoring the snarl that came from Ron and buried her head in the crook of Harry's neck. As she ignored the sound of Ron's teeth grinding together, her thoughts began to wonder.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione walked along the pathway leading to the lake. Watching the leaves swirl around her feet, she didn't see the figure in front of her.<em>

"_Oomph."_

_She started falling, but the person caught her around the waist. Standing up right, Hermione looked up into two Emerald eyes. Hermione gasped as her Professor pulled her closer and leaned in._

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes to see nothing but green. Wait, that couldn't be right, it was autumn, everything should be yellow and orange. Sitting up, she saw that the green was material. Robes.<p>

Oh buggeration.

Looking up, she saw that the owner of the green robes was none other than Professor McGonagall. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she spoke.

"G-Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall looked at her then down to the arm around her waist. Following her line of sight, Hermione looked down and saw the arm. She followed it up to the shoulder, and up to the face covered with red hair. Wait, red hair? Didn't she fall asleep with Harry?

"Ronald! Get your arm off me. This minute!"

Ron flung his arm off her, just as she stood up and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall!

Oh dear, was he in trouble. They both had identical looks of anger. He looked at up into his professor's eyes; they were changing color. She was furious. He looked over to Hermione and flinched backwards from the glare she was sending him.

"Mister Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Uhh…I was...um…trying to keep her warm." He finally stuttered out.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "I was fine, thanks to Harry!" She looked around her. "Where is Harry? Professor, do you know where Harry is?"

"I sent him inside to get something to eat and warm up."

Hermione suddenly realized how cold it still was. Unconsciously, she started to rub her hands up and down her arms. McGonagall saw this and unwound her scarf from her neck. Wrapping it around Hermione's, she continued talking to her. "Why were outside all night Hermione?"

"We were locked out and we couldn't get in."

"Why were you out after curfew?"

"Uh, well Harry had a dream and he wanted to get some air. After a couple of minutes, I came looking for him."

McGonagall arched her eyebrow. "That does not explain why Mr. Weasley is out here with you."

Hermione frowned. "He decided I needed protecting, so he followed me out." She said, glaring daggers at him.

The older witched smiled slightly, but it vanished when she looked at Ron. He was staring at Hermione. More precisely, he was staring at her body.

"Mr Weasley!"

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice. "Y-Yes Prof-fessor?"

"Will you kindly stop staring at Miss Granger's body!"

It was not a question, even he realized that. His face flushed, from embarrassment and anger. He looked away but not before catching the murderous look on Hermione's face.

"You perving git! How dare you!"

Seeing that this could turn into something more, Minerva stepped in. "Mr Weasley, leave us." When he didn't move, she spoke louder and sterner. "Now!"

Ron jumped up and sprinted for the castle. Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Minerva turned to look back at Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione. I did not mean to start a fight between you two. I hope your…relationship does not fall apart because of what I did."

Hermione was looking straight into her green eyes, not really taking in anything her Professor was saying. "That's okay, I wouldn't have notic…wait, relationship? There is nothing going between the two of us!" She exclaimed, after what her professor said sunk in.

"Really? That is not what is going around. People are saying that you and Mr Weasley are an item."

Hermione snorted. "Like that's going to happen."

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"I'm gay Professor." She stated bluntly.

Minerva stood rooted to the spot. She was gay?

Shaking her head, she looked the young woman in the eye and smiled. "You want to know something? So am I."

* * *

><p><em>Anyone have any idea's for this? Any at all? <em>

_Because I sure as hell don't. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked back up to the castle alongside McGonagall in silence. After telling McGonagall her secret, she had retreated inside her mind. _Did she know? She's the Headmistress, of course she knows! If she didn't, she surely does now. _Hermione thought angrily to herself. She hadn't really meant to tell the Professor that she was gay; it had just slipped out in her haze of anger. If she had had her way, she would never have told her. She knew that if she had told the Transfiguration Mistress, she would know straight away about how she felt about her, and she couldn't deal with that. She couldn't deal with the rejection.

Minerva on the other hand was watching her student as they walked up the path. She was curious about what she was thinking to cause the parade of emotions to cross her face. One she saw often was anger, quickly followed by a deep sadness. She wished she knew what was causing Hermione to feel sad, maybe she could help. Perhaps she could – No she couldn't do that. She could not allow herself to cross that line. Shaking her head, she continued to walk in silence. But as they walked, Minerva kept glancing at Hermione every few minutes. No matter how hard she tried, her curiosity drove her to ask what was bothering the girl – no, young woman, but just before the words slipped past her lips, she bit her tongue and stared ahead.

It wasn't until they were half way up the track to the castle that a sound passed one of their lips. Hermione had been too wrapped up in her thoughts and had missed the section of path that had been washed away in the last storm. Her foot slipped out from under her and twisted as she over balanced.

Falling backwards, Hermione admitted a small yell. "Ahhh!"

Reacting before her student came to any harm; the emerald clad witch twisted around and wrapped her long arms around the young witch's waist, catching her just before she had the chance to hit the ground. She held her against her chest tightly. So tight in fact, she could feel the young lady's chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to process what had happened. Slowly, Minerva pulled back and looked down at the student in her arms. Her face clearly showed her shock, but whether it was over her fall or that her old Transfiguration Professor had held her in such an intimate way, Minerva did not know. Helping the girl to stand up straight, the tall witch went to take a step back to give her some room, but didn't get the chance as Hermione fell forward and landed in front of her on her hands and knees with a loud hiss.

Crouching down, Minerva reached out and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Are you alright Miss Granger?" She asked, concern clearly lacing her words.

"Fine Professor." Hermione ground out through clenched teeth.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed herself up on to her knees then slowly sat down on her left side, looking down at her trapped ankle. Minerva, seeing where she was looking, moved down her out stretched leg and reached out to touch her ankle, only to pull her hand back as if it was burned when Hermione released a hiss of pain. Looking up at the young woman with an apologetic expression, the Scottish witch moved her hand back, hovering just above where the hard rock was scratching at the smooth skin.

"I am sorry Hermione, but this will hurt." She said softly.

Hermione nodded her head in a jerking movement and gritted her teeth in preparation for the pain. Instead of the intense pain she was expecting when her Transfiguration Professor touched her ankle, a strong tingling sensation began where her soft hand made contact with her skin and spread upwards. Before she knew it, her whole body was enveloped in the sensation. It felt as if she was floating on a warm breeze. Relaxing, she sighed almost silently, only to gasp in pain when her ankle was twisted and pulled out of the tight gap in one quick movement. But once her ankle was stopped being moved around, the tingling sensation came back. Almost instantly the pain etched into her expression disappeared.

Minerva looked up from where her hands rested, still wrapped around the delicate ankle, and watched as the pain left the younger witch's face only to be replaced with something different all together. Before she could figure out what it was, it was gone. Blinking, she refocused on her injured student and moved her hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded her head, breathing heavily. She didn't trust herself to talk at that moment.

"Do you think you can walk?" Minerva asked, glancing at the rapidly colouring skin near her other hand.

Swallowing hard, Hermione nodded again. "I'll certainly try." She said bravely.

Smirking slightly, Minerva arched her eyebrow in amusement. "Indeed."

Standing up quicker than anyone would believe, Minerva held out her hand for Hermione to take. As Hermione placed her smaller hand in Minerva's and pulled herself up, Minerva moved her left arm to wrap around the girls ribs in aide. It took a minute, but Hermione was standing up, leaning heavily on the Headmistress. Gasping, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the pain shot up her leg when she placed her weight on the injured ankle. Almost losing her balance, Hermione automatically reached out and grabbed on to McGonagall's robes desperately. When the pain passed, Hermione forced herself to open her and look up at her head of house. Concerned eyes looked back down at her.

"I don't think I can walk." She whispered almost to herself.

Nodding her head, Minerva released her hold on the young witch's hand, but did not remove her arm. "Very well, hold on." She warned, before bending down slightly and winding her arm around Hermione's legs.

Before she could say or do anything, Hermione found herself being picked up and cradled by her secret crush. Instinctively Hermione wound her arms around Minerva's neck and pulled herself closer. Blushing, Hermione looked down at her legs, refusing to look at her favourite Professor. Shaking her head, Minerva started walking up to the castle again. Even with the extra weight of another person, her brisk pace did not slow down. As she carried Hermione, thoughts raced through her mind, each one attempting to hold her attention only to be crushed by another one. _Why didn't you just levitate the girl Minerva? But holding her is so much- No! Stop it Minerva. She is your student. Yes, a student you care for more than you should. That doesn't matter; she is still a student under my care! But not for much longer._ A voice in the back of her mind whispered. She frowned as she realized whose voice it was.

Albus Bloody Dumbledore's.

Even in death he was still tormenting her about her privet life.

Sighing, she focused back on the pathway in front of her.

Unknown to her, Hermione had been watching her as she was lost in her thoughts. One thing had been playing on her mind since the Professor had picked her up. Drawing all of her courage, she spoke quietly. "Why didn't you just levitate me up to the castle?"

Without looking down, Minerva answered sharper then she intended to. "Just because one can, Miss Granger, does not mean one should."

Feeling a pang of hurt at the irritated tone, Hermione looked back down at her legs, hiding the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Sorry."

Minerva sighed sadly at the whispered apology and shook her head. "No, I am sorry. I did not mean to sound so harsh. I was lost in thought and my thoughts annoyed me."

Not looking up, Hermione nodded her head in acceptance before cautiously laying it against her Professor's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>So I have an idea for the next chapter, but I doubt I will write it up any time soon.<em>

_Assignments have been handed out and exam block is in just 3 weeks and I need to study._

…

_Oh who the hell am I kidding, I'm not going to study._

_But I still doubt I'll update this for a while._

_But maybe I will post something new, just for all of you to hold on to. :)_

_Anyway, enough yabbering._

_Good night._

_Ro._


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva carried the seventeen year old with surprising ease. She walked as if she wasn't carrying the girl. She carried her in silence, enjoying the moment of being able to hold her. But as she started to walk on the even pathway that lead straight to the entrance, something occurred to her. With Hermione in her arms, she would not be able to open the doors. Biting the inside of her cheek, Minerva hoped that the castle would sense her need and open them for her, but she had a sinking feeling that today the castle would not be willing to cooperate with her. Sighing quite heavily, Minerva shook her head in despair.

Hermione looked up at the sigh with a frown. "Professor?"

"Hmmm…"

"Is something the matter?"

Minerva pursed her lips slightly. "I cannot open the doors."

"So we're locked out again?" Hermione asked, sounding quite annoyed with the idea.

Chuckling slightly, Minerva shook her head. "Not exactly; if you would just wave your wand at the doors when we arrive, I'll do the rest."

Hermione started to nod her head and reach for her wand when she remembered that she had left it in the tower. Sighing, she closed her eyes and waited for the question. It didn't take long.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"You do have your wand don't you?"

"No Professor." She whispered.

Minerva took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Very well," She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Use mine. It's in its clip on my waist, left side."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly nodded her head. Swallowing around the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she reached inside her Professors green robes in search of the elegant wand. As her hand brushed over the soft material, she bit her lip. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she stretched out her fingers only to freeze up when they came in contact with something that wasn't a wand.

Minerva for her part was having trouble keeping her breathing even as she continued to walk, admittedly at a much slower pace than before. She couldn't help it, when was she ever going to get the opportunity to hold the girl like this again? But what really got her heart beating was the light touch on her waist. Making sure to keep walking, she let out a shaky breath.

"A little lower Miss Granger." She said, her voice sounding more husky than usual.

Nodding her head, Hermione moved hand lower, grasping the end of the wand the moment her fingers came in contact. Pulling it out from its clip and the robes, Hermione held it to her chest, waiting for further instructions. She didn't have to wait long.

"When I stop, just give it a wave."

Nodding again, she looked in front of them and found that they were no less than ten metres in front of the doors. Feeling herself sadden slightly, she looked down at the black wand in her hands, turning it over almost nervously.

"Will this work Professor? I always thought that using someone else's wand was almost impossible." She asked suddenly, looking up.

Giving the girl a one of her rare smiles, Minerva nodded her head. "Usually it would be next to impossible to use someone else's wand, but in this case, it won't be you performing the magic, but I."

"But how?"

Looking down into the inquisitive brown eyes, Minerva smiled fully. "Basically, and please do not take offence to this dear, you'll just be moving my wand, while I will be directing the magic from me to my wand."

"You can do that?"

Nodding her head, she looked up at the doors in front of them. "If you know how." She glanced back down. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and held the long wand in front of her. "Yes."

"Give it a wave." She said, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

Doing as told, Hermione waved it in one long line. Almost immediately the doors opened. Smiling, she looked up at her crush and laughed lightly. Feeling the soft vibrations from the girls laughter sent tingles up and down Minerva's spine. Looking down, she smiled at her before looking back up and entering the castle, falling back into her Professor persona. Not many students were about this time of morning, most being in the Great Hall for breakfast or still fast asleep, but some were walking around the corridors, and it wouldn't do her any good being seen smiling as she carried her favourite student around.

Making her way to the Hospital wing, she nodded at any of the students and portraits that wished her a good morning. So focused on showing no emotion, she almost missed Mr Potter walking past her with a large smile on his face. Frowning in confusion, she continued on to the hospital wing, missing the blush that formed on Hermiones cheeks as her friend passed them.

* * *

><p>"You'll have to stay here for an hour or so to allow it to heal properly." Madam Pomfrey said as she placed the girls foot back down on the bed. "After that, you'll be free to go."<p>

Nodding her head, Hermione adjusted herself before leaning back against the pillows. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She said, smiling at the kind witch.

Smiling back, the older witch nodded and left her alone with the Headmistress. Once she was gone, Minerva turned and looked down at the girl as she fiddled with the thin blanket covering her legs. "Well Miss Granger, I hope this teaches you not to leave the castle after curfew." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Feeling her face heat up, Hermione nodded her head, barley glancing up at the professor. "Yes Headmistress." She whispered.

Sensing a change in the young woman in front of her, Minerva reached out and patted her on her shoulder. "Rest. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Once again Hermione nodded, but didn't look up.

Frowning, the emerald clad witch turned and left the ward, wondering about what had made the girl act so differently towards her in the short amount of time they had spent together that morning.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Hermione was released from the Hospital wing with strict instructions to stay off her ankle as much as possible and to watch where she was walking. Having spent most of her time thinking about the smirk Harry had given her as he passed them in the hallway, Hermione figured that it would be best to avoid both him and Minerva for the rest of the day. That in mind, she headed for the Room of Requirement.<p>

It wasn't long before she got there, but when she opened the doors, she found herself facing Harry as he stood in front of the fire place she had not asked for. Sighing, she stepped inside and let the doors close behind her, knowing that he wouldn't let her leave now. Moving slowly, she sat down in the seat in front of the fire and waited until Harry sat down next to her.

"So?" He asked, smiling at her.

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle."

He frowned. "You know what I mean."

Sighing, she leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. "I hurt my ankle, so she carried me to the hospital wing. That's all."

Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the light dusting of pink to her cheeks. "There's more."

Hermione nodded her head and looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears. "When she touched me, it felt as if my body was on fire, but at the same time as if it was covered in ice."

"And?"

"I-I think she knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione jammed all of her books in her bag as the rest of the class all but bolted from the room. After talking to Harry for hours the day before, she had decided that avoiding her Professor was not the right thing to do. She had also decided to thank her for helping her, the only problem with that was how she was going to go about it. At first she had thought that just saying thank you would be enough, but then Harry, enjoying every minute of her fretting, has suggested she give her something. A flower. So here she was, sitting back after the last class of the day, waiting until the older witch turned away from cleaning the board. She didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, Miss Granger, what are you still doing here?" She asked, stacking up the messy pile of parchment on her desk.

Standing up, Hermione shouldered her bag and walked to stand in front of the large desk. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday."

At the mention of yesterday, the older woman relaxed slightly, a small smile curving at her lips. "There's no need to do that. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Feeling the blood rush into her cheeks, Hermione glanced down at her shoes. "Yes well," She cleared her throat, "Thank you." She said, holding out the small rose she had held behind her back.

Looking at the flower bemused, Minerva carefully took it from her students grasp, mindful of the sharp thorns. "It's lovely." She said, smiling slightly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

The pair fell into an awkward silence, both not knowing what to say.

"Well I suppose-"

"Miss Granger-"

They both started, talking over the other. Laughing, Hermione shook her head and gestured for the older witch to go first.

"Would you care to join me for some tea?" She asked, forcing herself to look her student in the eye.

Blinking quickly in surprise, Hermione smiled. "I would love to Professor."

Giving a small smile in return, Minerva picked up the pile of papers from her desk. "Follow me then." She said before turning around and entering her office.

Following her, Hermione watched her as she walked, her eyes falling to follow the slight sway of the ebony haired witch's hips. Biting her lip, she forced herself to look up and instantly started blushing. She hadn't realized there was a mirror on the back wall. Minerva had seen her checking her out. _'She definitely knows now!' _Her mind screamed, causing the blush to deepen.

What she didn't realize was, Minerva hadn't seen her, but was looking her over in the reflection. The smile Hermione had seen in the mirror was not because she had been caught, but because Minerva thought she looked so adorable with rose stained cheeks. Shaking her head, Minerva placed her stack of essays on her desk and opened the door off to the side, gesturing for Hermione to go in first. Taking advantage of the situation, Minerva took a deep breath to calm her hammering heart before following behind the girl. As they came to the living room of her private quarters, Minerva passed her, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"I'll just be a moment." She said before disappearing through another door.

Doing as told, Hermione sat down on the couch closest to the door, after dropping her bag and removing her school robe. As she got comfortable in the corner of the small sofa, Minerva walked back out with a tray in her hands. But what caught Hermione's notice, the broach that usually held the woman's robes closed, was not there, allowing the two parts of the thick robe to fall open, revealing her high neck black dress. It was a lot tighter than her robes made you believe. Fighting off another blush, Hermione looked into the fire as her professor poured a cup of tea.

"Here you go dear."

'_Again with the dear.'_ The voice in the back of her mind commented as she took the cup held out to her. "Thank you." She smiled.

Sitting down beside the girl, Minerva leant back and sipped her tea. "Now tell me dear, what do plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Hermione leaned back against the armrest laughing as Minerva told her about her first year of teaching. Not long after telling her professor about her wish to either become a healer or a teacher, Hermione had turned it around and asked her how she became a teacher. Although she had originally wanted to work for the Ministry, she had found that it was not holding her interest, and when she was offered the job of Transfiguration Professor, she leapt at the chance. Now she had Hermione laughing as she told her about the first lesson she taught.<p>

"I was barely out of school myself, so most of the upper grades knew me." She said, shaking her head. "If only I had taken the job a few years later, I swear this wouldn't have happened. The class was Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and oh they were horrible." She groaned. "One of the Hufflepuffs had heard some stories about me, and they thought it was a brilliant idea to prank me. One moment I was demonstrating human transfiguration, and the next, I found myself rubbing up against one of the students legs!" She shook her head. "They had somehow covered their friends' clothes in catnip."

"That must have been mortifying!" Hermione cried.

"It gets worse," She laughed, "That night at dinner, the same student managed to convince an elf to put it in my dinner, knowing it was my turn to do the rounds of the castle that night."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Minerva saw this and touched her lightly on the leg with a knowing smile. "Oh go ahead and laugh dear, this was long ago. I can see the humour in it now."

Dropping her hands, Hermione laughed at the image in her head. Beside her, Minerva watched her with a smile. It was a wonderful sight to see. After the war, Hermione rarely laughed anymore. To know that she was the cause of her laughter, even if it was at her own expense, made Minerva proud.

Wiping at the tears on her cheeks, Hermione sat forward. "So what happened?"

Leaning forward, Minerva picked up the tea pot with a small frown. "You know, I don't remember anything from that night. All I know is I woke up the next morning extremely sore. I was later told that I had been seen running up and down the corridors in my cat form chasing something that only I could see." Standing, she looked at the laughing student again. "I'll be right back dear, we're out of tea."

Nodding, Hermione wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and looked around her for the first time. Along the mantle were photos of all sizes. Standing up, she looked at them closely, noting that a lot of them were from Minerva's school years, and a few from her years as a teacher. The one that caught her attention though was the last one. In it, a younger Minerva stood with her arm wrapped around the shoulders of a very pregnant woman. So wrapped up in studying the photo, she didn't hear the woman walk back into the room, or place the pot on the table. It wasn't until she spoke from directly behind her that she knew she was there.

"That's Andromeda, she was the one who pranked me." She said softly, causing the young woman to jump. Chuckling, Minerva gently touched the girls back. "To this day, she refuses to tell me how she got away with it." She said with a smile, looking at the photo.

Hermione turned around with a small frown. "You didn't know who it was when it happened?"

Minerva shook her head. "I didn't find out until the day that photo was taken." She answered, turning to look down at the girl, only to freeze when she realised how close they stood.

The pair looked at each other, neither willing to move in case they broke the moment. Slowly, Minerva raised her hand to touch the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek. The touch was barely there, but it felt as if she had just been burned. Taking a shaky breath, Hermione licked her lips and leant forward while sliding her hands under the green robes to rest of the slight swell of hips.

Glancing down at the pale pink lips, Minerva copied her movement and licked her own suddenly dry lips. "Hermione…" She whispered, looking back up into the deep brown eyes that had been haunting her dreams since her fourth year.

Looking up, Hermione swallowed before returning her gaze to the lips in front of her, wanting nothing more to lean in and close that last bit of space between them and find out what they felt like. Without even realising it, she did just that. At first it was gentle, nothing more than just a touching of lips, but then she grew impatient and deepened it. She swept her tongue along the thin lips, begging for entrance. It was granted with a moan. Pulses raced. Tongues duelled for dominance. Hands pulled at clothes, bringing each other closer. Lungs complained from lack of oxygen. And yet, they still kissed.

The only reason Hermione pulled back was because she had started to feel light headed. As she tried to catch her breath, she opened her eyes. No longer was Minerva's hair in a neat bun, but down in a tangled mess from her hands. She didn't even remember moving her hands. Chest heaving, she watched as Minerva leant in again, only to back up when what they were doing finally sunk in. Stepping back, she snatched up her back pack and ran, leaving behind a confused and hurt woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was hell for both women. All during class, Minerva was distracted by the idea of talking to Hermione, something that she couldn't afford to be with a class full of first years. But even one of the desks catching fire wasn't enough to pull her from her thoughts for too long. Thankfully, it wasn't a double lesson with them, however the next one was. She wasn't all that worried about the next class, what with it being seventh years, but she knew with Hermione sitting in front of her desk, she would barely be able to concentrate. Luckily it was the last lesson of the day. She needed to talk to the girl. She needed to fix things between them, before it became too much for her to handle.

Sighing, she assigned that nights homework, a foot long essay on the basics of Transfiguration and dismissed the class. With a series of quick flicks, she cleared up the mess left behind by the first years and started writing on the back board. It wasn't long before she heard the tell-tale signs of the students coming into class. Turning around, she looked over the class, noticing straight away the empty chair to the right. Waiting a few moments more, she was rewarded with the sight of the bushy haired girl jogging into class, eyes locked on the floor. Hurt by the girls avoidance of meeting her eye, Minerva turned around and started the lesson. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>She had planned on asking Hermione to stay back after class was finished, but the moment she said <em>'Dismissed'<em>, the girl was gone, once again leaving behind a hurting woman and an annoyed friend. Glancing up at his professor, Harry frowned at the sad look she wore and shook his head at his friends actions, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into her. Gathering the rest of his gear, he walked out of the classroom, calling over his shoulder.

"Have a relaxing evening Professor."

* * *

><p>The next day went much the same as the one before, even ending the same with Harry wishing her a relaxing afternoon. If she wasn't so focused on the ache in her chest from the knowledge of Hermione avoiding her, she would have heard the concern in her young students' voice each time he spoke to her.<p>

* * *

><p>The third day was the last straw for both Harry and Minerva.<p>

Although seventh years was the first class of the day for Minerva, she had hoped that Hermione would at least acknowledge her, but when she didn't even so much as look at her when she spoke to her, Minerva made a decision.

And so did Harry.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Minerva sat down at her desk and wrote a short letter in her well known emerald green ink. Giving it a few moments to dry, she cleared up the small mess on her desk and put away her quill and ink. Looking down at the letter, she sighed and rolled it up, quickly tying it to the leg of Hedwig. She had no idea why the beautiful snow owl had started sitting with her in the afternoons, but she was glad for it now.<p>

"Please take this to Hermione." She whispered, carefully running her fingers over the soft feathers.

With a quiet hoot, the white owl took off.

Watching her, Minerva crossed her arms and sighed, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her room reading <em>Hogwarts: A History <em>for the hundredth time, but none of the words that she knew by heart were sinking in. For the first time in a long time, Hermione found she couldn't focus on what she was reading. Absentmindedly flipping to the next chapter, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. In the middle of the page was a portrait of Minerva. Slamming the book closed, she almost missed the tapping on the window beside her bed. Wiping at her eyes, she opened it, allowing Hedwig entry.

Smiling at the owl, she quickly untied letter from the outstretched leg and gave her a treat before she flew back out. Clicking shut the window, Hermione looked down at the rolled up parchment with a frown. Shrugging, she opened and read over the short correspondence, instantly feeling her heart start hammering in her chest at the familiar curving writing.

_Miss Granger,_

_I realize that my actions from the other day have made you uncomfortable when in my presence and as such; I would be more than willing to allow someone to come in and teach your class if you would prefer._

_I am deeply sorry Hermione._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Scrunching up the letter, Hermione spun around and ran down stairs in search of Harry.

* * *

><p>She found him in the room of requirement practising his spells for charms.<p>

"She's considering having someone else teach our class!" She yelled, surprising Harry.

Jumping, Harry spun around and frowned. "Who?"

"Who?" Hermione screeched indignantly, "Minerva!"

Nodding Harry, summoned a couch for them to sit on. "Ah. Why?"

"Because she thinks I'm '_uncomfortable_' in her presence." She explained, pacing in front of her friend.

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Then why don't you look at her in class when you answer or when tries to get your attention when walking past?"

"I-I-"

"Hermione, you've hurt her with your avoidance."

"I haven't be-"

"You've shown up just before the bell for each class and run out the moment you can, for three days straight. You've hardly left your room or here, and you make sure you're never on your own when there is a possibility that you could run into her."

Hermione sighed and fell down into her spot beside Harry. "What do I do? I don't want her to stop teaching us."

"Go and talk to her. She's a reasonable woman Hermione, she'll listen to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked at her friend for a moment, his words turning over and over in her head. _'Go and talk to her. She's a reasonable woman Hermione, she'll listen to you. _Nodding once, she turned sharply and left the room as quickly as she had entered.

Behind her, Harry shook his head and turned back to the practice dummy.

* * *

><p>The walk to Minerva's office was not a short one, generally, but with each step she took, Hermione became increasingly angrier. A small part of her understood where Minerva was coming from, and it warmed her heart greatly to know that she would give up teaching, something she loved, for her. But the rest of her wanted nothing more than to shake the woman until she realized that Hermione wasn't uncomfortable in her presence, but ashamed of her actions. So, without any thought to what she was going to say to the Headmistress, she stalked into the woman's office and slammed the letter down on her desk, startling the ebony haired witch.<p>

"What is this?" She growled, leaning over the desk.

Heart beating wildly from being startled, and from being in such close proximity to her heart's desire, Minerva took a few moments to answer her. "That is an…offer."

Hermione scoffed and straightened up. "It is a stupid offer. You love teaching."

"Yes, but what I love even more is when my students can look me in the eye and feel comfortable around me." She sighed, looking away from the young woman.

All the anger washed away at the defeated slump of the proud woman's shoulders. "Oh Minerva," Hermione sighed, falling into the chair in front of the large desk.

Resting her chin on her hand, Minerva looked out the window, determined to keep the tears at bay. "I-" Her voiced cracked.

Taking a steadying breath, she forced back her emotions and looked at the girl who sat, watching her closely. "I am deeply sorry for what I did Hermione. I don't know what-"

"What you did?" Hermione cut in, frowning.

"For…kissing you." Minerva whispered, looking down at her tightly folded hands in her lap.

"You didn't kiss me."

Head snapping up, Minerva looked at her wide eyes. "You're denying it?" She asked, her heart breaking. With the way she had reacted to the kiss initially, Minerva thought that she had some sort of chance, but if she was denying it…

"I'm not denying anything. You did not, kiss me." She held up her hand when she went to argue. "I kissed you."

Minerva frowned. "That is beside the point; you can't even look at me. You are clearly uncomfortable around me."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione groaned. "Am I not looking at you right now? Am I not perfectly comfortable in your presence now?"

"Well yes," She answered, sitting up straight, "But you couldn't look at me when you answered. Hermione, you don't even acknowledge me when we run into each other in the halls anymore."

"Yes, but not because you make me uncomfortable!" She shouted, standing up.

"Then why?" Minerva asked, looking up at the woman with tears in her eyes.

Seeing the tears pooling, Hermione dropped her head and mumbled. "Because I thought you would hate me."

"Oh Hermione," Minerva sighed, standing up, "I could never hate you." She said softly as she walked around her desk. "I could never." She whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Later that night found the two women sitting in front of the fire in Minerva's private quarters, once more drinking tea. But this time, they were sitting much closer together. Neither spoke, for all had been said after their embrace in McGonagall's office. Having reluctantly admitting her growing feelings to the Headmistress, and she quietly confessing her own, they had moved to rooms beyond the office for tea. While both were certain of their feelings, they agreed to keep things professional until the young Gryffindor graduated.<p>

Hermione explained to Minerva about Harry knowing almost everything, and stated that she would not keep what had happened between them that night to herself. Surprisingly enough, Minerva agreed, having already suspected that Harry had had a hand in Hermione's coming to her so soon after receiving her letter.

The clock sitting behind the many photos on the mantle chimed, but neither witch moved, too lost in their own thoughts to realize that it was past curfew.

* * *

><p>In the common room, Harry sat in front of the fire nursing a mug of hot chocolate. Although they weren't supposed to have drinks in the tower, it was well known that McGonagall would look the other way if caught. So Harry drank happily from the cup until it was empty. As he was putting it down on the side table, the portrait opened.<p>

"Harry."

Looking up, Harry gave a small smile to his friend. "Ron?"

The red head scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Do you know where Hermione is?"


End file.
